The Ninja Choir Musicale
by Anna Vinrie
Summary: Summary inside... really... not for Sasuke Lovers.... Oneshot Some words are in Filipino, but are translated... KakaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuNaru, SasuSaku pairings Shonenai, hetero... R&R PLS....


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

This is so… a crazy love story… Naruto is in love with Sakura, so is Kakashi. But Sakura is in love with Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke is in love with somebody else… Namely Naruto! Pipolz, this is some kind of a play… Some words are in Filipino, but I put the translations… It's a musical (KakaXSaku, NaruXSaku, SasuXNaru, SasuXSaku)

**Naruto**_: "Sabihin mo na (Tell me now)_

_Kung anong gusto mo (What you want)_

_Para sa 'yo (For you)_

_Ay gagawin ko (I'll do it.)"_

**Sakura:** Sorry, Naruto… I don't love you… I love Sasuke…

**Naruto:** Oh… ok… sighs

**Sakura:** By the way, do you know where he is?

**Naruto:** I think he's in the clearing…

**Sakura:** Ok! Thanks!

Sakura found Sasuke in the clearing, looking like he's thinking about something…

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun! Listen:

_"You… Light up my life_

_You gave me hope…_

_To carry on…_

_You…"_

**Sasuke :** But Sakura! I've got to tell you something…

_"Look at me and what do you see?_

_Arrogance beyond compare_

_But inside I am stirring_

_Something strange is occurring_

_It's a secret I need to share…"_

**Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Chouji**: _"Open up Dig way down deep…"_

**(A/N: Where did all of these characters come from? They're in a clearing… remember?)**

**Sasuke:** _"I'm gay! I love Naruto, and not Sakura…"_

**Sakura:** Eeepp!!! _"Not another peep!"_

**Sasuke:** _"Someday, I'd like to marry Naruto…"_

**Sakura:** _"No, no, no, no!"_ Please! Not another word!

Sakura ran… tears starting to form… She has nowhere to go to… except for her training grounds… She saw her teacher, Kakashi-sensei, reading his beloved book, Icha Icha Paradise…

**Kakashi**: Yo…

**Sakura:** Hmm…

**Kakashi: **Something wrong?

**Sakura:** Naah…

**Kakashi:**_"Why is that sad look in your eyes?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Tell me now_

_Or tell Pakkun_

_You'll be burdened heart, mind, and soul_

_I hate to see you so down, Sakura…_

_Is it Sasuke? I will kill him down to pieces!_

_He's making you cry, I'll make his face turn blue._

_Is there anything that I can do?_

**Sakura:**_ "I don't know how to love him…_

_I don't know how to feel for him…_

_I love him… And everyday I'm learning…_

_I love him… I walk with him 'til morning…_

_Without him, I feel his arms surround me,_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me…"_

**Kakashi:** Sakura… I… I love you…

**Sakura:** _"No! Stick to the Jounin quo… If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule… Don't mess with the flow, no,no!"_

Sakura searches for Sasuke… once again…

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun… are you sure?

**Sasuke:** Leave me alone!

**Sakura:** But Sasuke!

Tears start to form in Sakura's eyes. Sasuke felt pity and held her hand, which mad her blush a little.

**Sasuke:** _"Don't cry for me, o Sakura_

_The truth is…_

_I want to leave you_

_Because I want him,_

_Because I love him_

_My Narutooooo! (A/N: Imagine Sasuke singing in a gay voice)_

**Sakura:** Sasuke, Please Stop!

**Sasuke:** Why? Don't you love me and my singing?

**Sakura:** I do, but… your singing gathers the storm clouds… It's going to rain soon if you don't stop…

**Sasuke:** OOPS! Sorry…

The two separate ways… but one, goes to find Naruto…

**Sasuke:** NARUTO!!! Where are you?

**Naruto:** Over here!

**Sasuke:** My, My! How many bowl of ramen have you eaten already? You're even rounder than Chouji!

**Naruto:** Ehehehehe….

**Sasuke**: I want to tell you something…

**(A/N: Just want you to know that they are concentrating their charkas and they're on a pine tree, a VERY ****tall one… Kapish?)**

**Sasuke:** I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!!!

**Naruto:** Wha?!

Naruto's concentration is broken, and he fell off.

**Naruto**: _"Help me I'm falling, falling fast again_

_Why did I let my concentration of chakra go?"_

**Sasuke:**_ "Wooah-wooah…Naruto, can't you understand? I am a gay, all for your love, and I love you"_

**Naruto:**_ "Get'cha head in the game! Why am I feeling so wrong? My head's with Sasuke, but My heart's with Sakura… SO GET OVER IT!!!"_

**Sasuke:**_ "As long as the stars shine down from the heavens, long as the rivers run, to the sea. I'll never get over you, get over you…"_

**Naruto:** But, Sasuke! I don't love you! I love Sakura… Yet, she loves you…

**Sasuke: **I know…

Kakashi and Sakura searches for Naruto and Sasuke. Finally, they found them…

**Kakashi:** Yo!

**Sakura:** We've been looking all over for you two! Confessions time!

**Kakashi:** I'll go first… I love Sakura…

**Naruto:** I love Sakura…

**Sakura:** I love Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** I love…………… NARUTO!!!!!!

Everybody, except Sasuke collapses on the ground…

**Kakashi:** So… This means… YOU'RE GAY?!?!?

**Sasuke:** YES!!!

**Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto:**_"It's the start, of something new,_

_It feels so wrong to be here with you_

_And now, looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart…_

_The start of a heart attack…"_

And every time these three would go to sleep, they would be haunted by nightmares of Sasuke being gay… Worse, every time they have these nightmares, they PEE ON THEIR BEDS!!!

**-THE END-**


End file.
